I Love the Way You Love Me
by sobadforme
Summary: Bonnie is a girl who hates gym class. The only sport she does is horse riding... does being a mathlete count? Marceline is a girl who loves gym class, and she practically likes sports, but cannot ever do them, so all she has is fencing, and playing the bass and piano. They first met in gym class and it was destiny.
1. Chapter 1- Gym Class was a Blast

I Love the Way You Love Me

Chapter 1: Gym Class Was a Blast!

It was a gray and cloudy day in Ooo High School. Students were in their classes doing recitations, class work, and everything the teacher asked of them. At the gym, the juniors were having their gym class.

"Okay class, choose a partner. We are going to have a partner exercise!" The gym teacher said, and she whistled to signal that they should do it right now.

Everybody had a partner except Bonnibel Bubblegum. She had pink rosy cheeks, and she was very cute and gorgeous. But her best friend, LSP was absent that day. She approached the teacher and told her that her partner was absent.

"Miss, I don't have a partner." Bonnie innocently said.

"Really? Hmm… Why don't you wa-"

Suddenly, the gym doors opened, and there came Marceline, hurrying to get to them.

"Miss, I'm so sorry I'm late. Here's my tardy slip."

Bonnie examined Marceline. Marceline had long, raven black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, since it was required to tie your hair during gym class. Aside from that, Marceline was really untidy. In a good way. Her side bangs struck out in her face, her gym clothes were wrinkled, but at the same time, she looked really beautiful despite her ragged look.

"Well it's your lucky day, Ms. Bubblegum. Ms. Abadeer here will be your partner. Bonnie, this is Marceline, Marceline, this is Bonnie." The teacher smiled at both of them, and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"How's it going?" Marceline smiled at her partner.

"I'm fine. So, how about you?" Bonnie nicely replied.

"Well, the day's sort of cloudy, so it's awesome."

"You like cloudy days?" Bonnie curiously asked.

"Hmm, yeah. They're better than sunny days. I just hate the sun." Marceline's expression suddenly turned straight.

Noticing Marceline's expression, Bonnie didn't bother to ask why. "Oh…"

Then a whistle was heard, and the teacher signaled everyone to start jogging around the gym.

Marceline suddenly smiled mischievously at Bonnie. "See yah after 25 laps, partner." Marceline winked and started to jog.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then Bonnie understood.

Marceline wasn't jogging. She was running so fast! She already passed Bonnie the third time, and well Bonnie hasn't even started yet. Bonnie started to jog. She really hated this part of gym class, it wasn't her thing to be athletic, to be running around, and to even exercise! But she had no choice, she's required to take it. If only gym class had horse riding, she'd totally love this class. Bonnie thought while she was jogging and out of breath.

"Tag!" Marceline poked a finger on Bonnie's arm while she passed her. Marceline was still running so fast.

"Why is she so fast?" Bonnie whispered enough for herself to hear, and at the same time, wiped her sweat with the back of her hand.

Suddenly, Marceline was beside her and she started to jog instead of running.

"Why aren't you running?" Bonnie asked.

"Duh, I've done like, 20 laps already. I need to cool off, so I jog instead. Jogging's slower."

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. "You cool off with jogging?! Normal people usually cool off with walking. And what? 20 laps? Why are you so fast?" Bonnie was clearly out of breath. She needed to take a rest.

"You sound like you need a break from jogging." Marceline stated.

"Yeah, you're right, but I need to do this for credit to pass this class. I don't want to take this again next year."

"Well how many laps have you done so far?"

"Five?" Bonnie wasn't really sure. She was too busy talking to Marceline that she lost count of her laps.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Marceline laughed so hard that she slowed down her pace.

Bonnie observed that Marceline wasn't even out of breath when they were talking, while she had a hard time speaking because of her breathing. And now, Marceline managed to laugh. HARD. Is that girl a superhero or something? She can't be human. She's too strong for an average human. Her thoughts soon came to an end when they heard a whistle.

"Okay class, record your laps in this chart, and once you're done, do the partner exercises I drew on the white board." The teacher was holding a blank paper for the students to write how many laps they did.

"Bonnie, do you want me to write your laps too?" Marceline volunteered, for she knew Bonnie was tired from the jogging session.

"Yeah, if it's okay for you." Bonnie wiped her sweat with a towel, and drank some water from her water bottle.

With this action, Marceline was fascinated with her partner. She never noticed how beautiful Bonnie was, and how poised she was. She didn't know why, but it took her breath away. Marceline snapped herself with the thought and went over to where a crowd of students were.

On the other side, Bonnie was impressed with her partner. The way how Marceline ran so fast, and the part when she cooled down beside her, made Bonnie smile at the thought. She never met anyone so dedicated to gym class before, and it somehow inspired her to do the same.

Well, somehow…

"What are you smiling about?"

Bonnie broke out of her reverie to find Marceline standing in front of her. Marceline was very overwhelming, that it made Bonnie blush.

"I just imagined something." Bonnie said as an excuse.

"Really now? Well, perhaps it was the two of us?"

"T-two o-f u-u-s?" Bonnie was blushing again, for it was true.

"You know, the two of us, doing the partner exercises?" Marceline pointed out. Woah, Bonnie was acting strange.

"Oh! Haha, my bad. Okay, let's get started then!" Bonnie hurriedly went to a big space where they can freely do their exercise.

Marceline followed behind her. "Okay, coach said that the first exercise is the classic curl-ups."

"What?! You go first, Marceline." Bonnie hated curl-ups.

"Alright, I'll be in position and you keep my knees and feet secured, kay?"

"Got it."

Marceline laid down on the floor and positioned to her curl-up phase. Bonnie did Marceline's instructions and kept her knees and feet tightly secured.

"Let's get it on."

Bonnie started to time up a minute and counted for Marceline. And how surprised she was! Marceline was so fast, she didn't know that finally, a minute has passed.

"Time's up!" 60 seconds passed and Bonnie asked Marceline how many curl-ups she made. "How much you got?"

"95." But Marceline frowned. "Darn it, that's the lowest number of curl-ups I've ever made! The hell's wrong with me?"

"Lowest?" Bonnie was bewildered with this chick. "I don't know how to say this, but are you a superhero or something?"

Marceline just laughed. Not a mean one, but a rather playful one. "I don't believe in superheroes, Bonnie. What makes you think I'm one?"

Bonnie turned tomato red. "I don't really… ugh never mind! Let's get this over with. I'll go next."

Bonnie laid on the floor and did her curl-up position. Marceline squeezed Bonnie's knees tight and positioned her feet together. Marceline suddenly smiled at the thought of Bonnie doing just about 5 curl-ups in a minute. She smiled because she wasn't trying to be mean, but she smiled because she knows how cute Bonnie gets whenever she tries so hard to do something tiring.

Not that it tires Marceline anyway.

Bonnie studied Marceline carefully and damn, she doesn't stop turning red every time she sees that supergirl smile. What is it with Marceline? Why was she suddenly smiling? Why does her smile make the world so lighter now?

'Stop it Bonnie! Lose these malice thoughts of yours. Are you turning gay on me?!' Bonnie could hear her brain talking to her whole system. "Let's start, Marceline."

"Ready, get set, GO!"

And in all terms, Marceline was right. Bonnie looked like she was in hell. She couldn't even manage to get her back up. Marceline figured out a way to boost her partner's strength. She didn't want Bonnie to fail the easiest class in the whole school. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to see Bonnie suffer next year with another gym class. BONNIE NEEDS TO PASS! That's all she could think of.

"Get up on your back, Bonnie!"

"What?" Bonnie had a puzzled expression.

"At least get 20 curl-ups, and you'll get a C-. You need to pass, remember? You still have 25 seconds left. You can do it!"

Marceline was right. Bonnie needed to pass. Bonnie tried with all her strength to get up, and she did! 19 more to go… 15, 16, 17, 18, 19… 20! Finally, mission accomplished!

"Woah, I did it!" Bonnie clapped her hands and relaxed.

Marceline smiled at Bonnie's success and they proceeded with other partner exercises.

There were a variety of exercises. And all that Marceline would say after every one of it is…

"So weak…" Marceline smiled at her partner in a joking way of course.

"Who are you calling weak?!" Bonnie angrily faced her partner.

"Hmm… Let's see, who could that be? Me? No, that's definitely impossible." Marceline smirked.

Bonnie turned so fuschia this time. Marceline was so cute when she smirked at her like that. Plus, Marceline had a point. After all what happened, it's impossible for Marceline to be weak. To debate on this issue, Bonnie thought of a way to impress Marceline.

"Well, have you ever ridden a horse?" Bonnie challenged, her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Marceline gathered her thoughts and remembered the time she rode a horse. Her aunt was the one who took her to a horse ranch, you know, for Marceline to try it out. But Marceline hated it. It just wasn't her thing to ride animals, who do the walking for her. She'd rather do it herself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Just once." She finally replied to Bonnie's question. Then she continued. "But I never really liked it. I feel sorry for them, doing all the work while the rider is just sitting there, commanding them and whipping them."

For a moment there, Bonnie twitched. "That's not true. The rider and the horse become one as a team. The rider doesn't abuse it!" Bonnie shouted. "You may not know it, but the two love each other, that's why the horse trusts the rider to lead it where to go!"

Upon hearing those heartfelt words, Marceline automatically knew what Bonnie was.

"Are you, a jockey?"

"I prefer to be called an equestrian."

An ache in Marceline's chest began to unfold. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't kn-"

RING!

The school bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Bonnie turned away and ran to the locker room to change.

"Damn it." Marceline rubbed her temples. She made a mistake by saying such judgemental stuff about horses and horse riders. But that was her opinion. She'd never expect she'd meet a jockey or an equestrian in her life, and she'd never expect Bonnie to be one! Gosh, she just knew her and now she was so affected that she hurt Bonnie's feelings like that. Marceline ran to where the locker room was, hoping to catch Bonnie still there. When she arrived, it was already deserted. But luckily, she saw Bonnie in the corner, fully changed out of her gym uniform and into her casual clothes, and was still tying her blue Converse shoes.

"Bonnie." Marceline puts her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, and in that moment, Bonnie stopped tying her shoes, but after a second, began tying them again.

"I'm sorry for talking trash about horse riders like that. I wasn't expecting I'd actually meet an equestrian." Marceline admitted.

Bonnie stood up and faced Marceline. "Why? You think I'm too weak to be one?"

"I didn't say that Bonnie, I don't think you're weak. I was just kidding! I think you're pretty strong and amazing."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She blushed. For the 6th time. In just one class period. What kind of charm does Marceline have, that turns her on so much? As Marceline said the words 'pretty strong and amazing', it was so sincere and the look in her gray eyes were dead serious.

"Really?" She asked to make sure it wasn't a camouflage.

"Oh Bonnie, yes. You're the most hardworking and strong-willed person I've met." Marceline stared at Bonnie's sea green eyes, and thought they were beautiful. In fact, the girl who's cheeks that always turns pink, and is currently in front of her, was beautiful.

Bonnie could no longer contain her smile, so it eventually showed. "Thank you, Marcy."

"Marcy?" Marceline raised her brow. It's the first time someone gave her a nickname like that.

"Yeah, mind if I call you that?"

"Sure you can, but why?"

"It's cute and it's suitable for you." Bonnie winked and gave Marceline a thumbs up.

Marceline smiled so widely that her perfectly white and straight teeth shone. "Alright, but only you can call me that, okay?"

Bonnie wondered why, but didn't bother to ask since she needed to go for lunch. Heck, the line's gonna be so long when she arrives, plus her friends are probably wondering where she was.

"Deal." Bonnie said. Then she put all her stuff inside her pink Jansport backpack. "I gotta go Marcy, I need to meet my friends in the cafeteria. See yah around."

Before Bonnie turned away, Marceline stopped her. "Oh, wait!" Marceline opened her black Jansport backpack and gave Bonnie a strawberry kiwi flavored Gatorade. "You need it for dehydration, and by seeing how you were so tired after class, you probably need it."

"But what about you?"

Marceline pulled out another bottle of Gatorade and this time it was a Cool Blue flavored one. "I have an extra. I usually bring two Gatorades."

Bonnie, as usual, blushed once again. Marceline was so sporty. It was so hot! "W-well thanks, Marcy. I'll see you later then." Bonnie walked to the exit, still blushing. She stared at her strawberry kiwi flavored Gatorade, and smiled. Then she was on her way to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2- Lunch Time Fun Time !

Chapter 2- Lunch Time Fun Time

Marceline was heading her way to Music Room # 3. It was considered as the band practice room, since it was the one the school assigned to them. They always had lunch together as a band, and after, they would jam out or practice for their upcoming gigs.

"Hey guys." Marceline greeted as she opened the door and closed it.

She found the guys eating pizza from Papa John's, a big bottle of Dr. Pepper, and some plastic cups to share the drink.

"Hey, Marceline." Finn greeted back, a peck of ketchup was on his cheek.

Finn was a blond boy who was so baby-faced. He has a thin body, and pretty long arms and legs. He was the lead guitarist, he was also a freshman, which made him the youngest in the group.

"Want some pizza?" Jake asked.

Jake, who was a short boy, had dirty blond hair, and despite his height, he was pretty buff, and he had strong features. He was a sophomore, and he played the violin for the band.

"Where were you, dude? Luckily, Papa John's delivery was fast." Simon told Marceline in an informative way.

Simon, who was tall, wore glasses, and had curly brown hair, was the band's drummer. He was Marceline's childhood friend, and they were practically best friends. He was a senior, the eldest in the group.

"Look guys, I was just running late because of gym class. I had to…" Marceline thought for a minute. "…do something." Marceline pulled her ponytail, revealing her free, long, black, straight hair. She reached for her phone in her pocket and used it as a mirror to reflect her side bangs. She fixed her bangs in place, and kept her phone back in her pocket and sat with them in the table. She grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, bit a piece, and chewed.

"Want some?" Finn offered Marceline a cup filled with Dr. Pepper.

"No thanks, I have my Gatorade with me."

"How was gym class?" Jake asked.

Marceline actually blushed with what happened. She could remember those sea green eyes, and pink cheeks that she encountered for the whole class.

_Sounds familiar…_

"Oh you know, jogging, running, rope climbing, etc…"

"Is it just me, or are you blushing?" Simon curiously smiled.

"Wow Simon, you really need a new prescription with those glasses of yours. I'm so not blushing." Marceline blushed harder.

"Oh, oh, Marceline's blushing!" Finn and Jake teased and laughed.

"Stop it you two!" Marceline smiled and laughed too.

It was so peaceful and fun to be with them, that Marceline wished Bonnie was beside her, and the five of them would laugh and have fun all day.

And she didn't know why she wished that.

_Meanwhile..._

…

"Hey PB, do you know how to solve this?"

Bonnie was totally staring at no where in particular, totally unaware she was squishing her mashed potato with her fork. She was still thinking of gym class. Of how Marceline made her blush a lot of times. Of that sincere voice Marceline had when she said Bonnie was strong and amazing.

And of course, those sexy gray eyes. _Oh my…_

"Earth to PB, are you here?" FP, one of Bonnie's friends, waved her hand in front of Bonnie.

"Oh, huh?" Bonnie broke out of the memory and stared at FP.

FP was a freshman, a petite girl, with auburn hair always secured with an orange headband. She was with Bonnie in the Math Club, and they were friends ever since FP was in 6th grade, while Bonnie was in 8th grade. They first met at the middle school theater club.

"Mint here was asking you something." FP faced Mint and he showed Bonnie his Algebra II homework.

"How do you get this?" Mint gave Bonnie his paper.

Bonnie stared at the problem.

9x – 7i 3(3x – 7u)

A smile came across Bonnie's face. "All you have to do is this, Mint."

For just 5 seconds, Bonnie solved the equation.

9x – 7i 3(3x – 7u)

9x – 7i 9x – 21u

- 7i - 21u

i 3u

"Woah…" Mint smiled.

Mint was short for Peppermint, and he hated his name, since it sounded so girly. That's why he prefers to be called Mint. He was Bonnie's cousin, and they were so different. He's a guy with piercings. A piercing in his left ear, and a gauge in his right ear. He has a belly button piercing, and his favorite, a tongue piercing. His hair was always in a Mohawk, he loves rock and hard metal music, and the color black. The three things that they both have in common was that they were both juniors, they both loved candy, and they love the family.

"Wait a minute, this is not part of our homework. What's this for?" Bonnie realized she never encountered this last night while doing homework.

"Well, if you have to know, I'm gonna show this to that smart girl we have in Algebra." Mint smiled playfully at his cousin.

"More smarter than PB?" FP butts in. Bonnie, was like, her ultimate role model!

"Oh yeah, babe." Mint winked at her.

"You mean, Katrina Mace?" Bonnie was the one who idolized that girl.

Katrina was probably the suspected valedictorian when they graduate. She was super smart, that all of her averages were a hundred and ten! And did I mention she was the class vice president?

"Double yeah, babe." Mint nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Oh, I heard of her!" FP said. "You told me about her once, PB."

"I met her during freshman year. She was the president of the Math Club back then, but now she quitted because she has a bigger role as the class VP." Bonnie explained.

FP's eyes grew with endearment. She wished she came across Katrina's term of being the Math Club president, so she could meet her personally.

"So, as I was saying…" Mint continued. "I hope she knows how to solve this."

Bonnie was hurt. "Of course she knows! Why would you let her solve that? I already solved it for you."

"Have you checked your answer?" Mint smiled evily, showing Bonnie the paper.

"I less than three u?" Bonnie cocked her head to one side, trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"And I thought you were smart." Mint shooked his head in disapproval. He finally explained. "I heart you! See that less than and three? Stick them together and it makes a heart."

"Ohhhh!" Bonnie and FP chorused.

Then Bonnie paused and she remembered something. "I think you got that from the internet, huh? I saw that once. And I know you'd never be able to make an equation like that by yourself."

"You know me so well." Mint winked. "I'm gonna ask her out to homecoming." He then took out two tickets from his jacket's pocket.

Bonnie's jaw dropped. Homecoming tickets were not out yet!

"Where'd you get those tickets? They're not out for sale for another week!" FP said. She also noticed.

"Oh babes," Mint was amused by their reactions. "A guy has his sources. And this also shows that I'm serious about taking her to homecoming."

Bonnie laughed. "Homecoming? That's like, 3 weeks from now. And you never told us you had a crush on her. And! You told me you don't like smart girls."

Mint stared at his cousin for a long time and laughed. "Dude, she's not smart, she's intelligent. I like intelligent girls, not the smart ones."

Bonnie and FP frowned at him. He was totally talking about them.

"Plus! She'll probably have a lot of suitors asking her out. So I need to be the first one to make a move." His expression suddenly turned different. His smile formed into a straight line, and a strange aura suddenly surrounded him. It was clear. He was worried.

"You can do it, Mint! I know you can." FP noticed his vague expression and cheered him on.

"I wish you the best of luck, couz. She'll definitely say yes to your invitation." Bonnie winked and finally started eating her mashed potato.

"Thanks, guys. I totally appreciate it." Mint held up his sweet tea, drank it, and puts on his huge Skullcandy headphones, listening to Kiss singing, 'I Was Made for Lovin' You'.


	3. Chapter 3- Two Doors Down

Chapter 3- Two Doors Down

Bonnie was walking with Mint to their next class, which was Algebra II. It was so obvious that he was so nervous, since it's the time he'll ask Katrina out.

"You'll be fine, stop sweating like that." Bonnie assured her cousin.

Mint smiled at her. "Thanks, but what if she already has a date? What if she'll just reject me? What if a punk dude like me, isn't her type? Man couz, this is so pressuring." Mint sighed. They were already outside their destination.

Mint could see Katrina, sitting down in her desk, which was in the front row, reading Danielle Steel's A Perfect Stranger.

"Relax, just keep calm and ask her out! Go to her, I know it's gonna be alright." Bonnie pushed him into the room and motioned him to do it.

Mint was already in front of Katrina and Bonnie went to sit down on her desk which was in the middle row. She carefully studied Mint and Katrina's conversation. Mint and Katrina began laughing, and who knows what they were talking about…

Until…

Mint took out the homecoming tickets from his jacket pocket, and he showed them to Katrina. He muttered something to her and before he knew it, Katrina got out of her desk and hugged him. Everyone else in the room, including the teacher were puzzled. Bonnie wasn't, for she knew what Katrina's answer was to Mint's question.

Mint went to his desk, which was beside Bonnie's, and he had that schoolboy smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you," Bonnie winked. "So, she managed to hug you huh."

"Wow dude, I can't believe it. She told me she liked me ever since freshman year, but she never said it to me, because she was shy, and she thought I didn't like smart girls."

"See? Even she thinks she's a smart girl. Just admit it, you like smart girls." Bonnie stuck her tongue out.

Mint scowled. "Yeah right, she doesn't know it yet, but she's a beautiful and intelligent girl." He really emphasized the _intelligent_ word.

"Since when did you become so cheesy?"

"Because I believe in destiny." Mint winked.

"That doesn't make sense." Bonnie raised a brow. "You didn't even answer my question."

"It may not make sense now couz, but when you find that special person, oh you'll get what I mean."

Bonnie froze. She suddenly imagined herself, wrapped in Marceline's arms. Bonnie quickly dismissed the thought.

Then Algebra lessons continued…

English was boring. Practically everyone was minding their own business. Some students were talking, some were asleep, and some were just there, not listening at all. The teacher was just paying attention to herself, thinking she's doing a good job, discussing the part where Othello kills his wife.

Marceline wasn't quite listening, since she was writing a list of things to do over the weekend on her notepad.

Weekend Stuff:

Grocery shopping for next week

Fencing class

Jam night at my place

Marceline looked at the list and sighed_. 'Looks like there's nothing much to do.' _Her cerebrum told her.

Suddenly, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

Marceline smiled and was glad that English was over. It's almost the end of the day! There's one more period left, and that happens to be her 2nd favorite class period after Gym Class.

Bonnie's last period was theater. It was her fine art class, since she hated to dance, she couldn't even draw a straight line without a ruler, and oh yeah, she doesn't know how to sing, but her whistling is great. Too bad there's no fine art class for a whistling choir. So she didn't have much of a choice, that's why she chose acting. She seemed to like it, since it was a way to express herself with, and the teacher told her she had talent. And she didn't even know she did! She also had a lot of friends in theater class, so it was pretty cool.

While walking down the hallway, she heard it. She looked around to see if the other students walking by, heard it too. But it seems as if they never heard anything. So Bonnie thought she was dreaming, but then she heard it again. It was the overture of the Phantom of the Opera played by a piano! She was doing her best to listen where the beautiful music was coming from, and she knew it was coming from the old piano room. Since it was just two rooms before her theater room, she decided to take a quick peek at the door's small window, and she couldn't believe her eyes! It was Marceline who was playing and she played it ever so perfectly. She didn't even have a piece of sheet music to look in to! She was all alone, and there was no one to appreciate her powerful hands, aside from Bonnie. Bonnie's jaw dropped opened, and she was so overwhelmed by the music. Marceline was controlling every key in exquisite harmony, her face was all dark, so enigmatic, and it looked like she was in so much pain. Bonnie noticed her deep expression, and it broke her heart. She couldn't bear to see Marceline in such a sight, so she decided to walk to her class now, but the music was so temptingly good, that she couldn't resist but stay and listen. She turned her back to lean against the door, so she won't see Marceline's face, although, she really thought Marceline looked so amazingly beautiful. Just minus the horrid expression on her face.

Marceline looked at the wall clock and realized there were 2 minutes left to get to her next class, so she stopped, closed the piano, grabbed her backpack, and headed straight for the door. Then she noticed the back of a head outside the door's little window, and she immediately knew who it was, judging by the ponytail.

"Bonnie?" Marceline opened the door.

"Whaa-?" To her surprise, Bonnie was about to fall on her back, but Marceline, like a ninja, speedily caught her.

"Careful there." Marceline said and smiled. She liked the smell of Bonnie's hair, it was so sweet and heavenly. Just like the smell of strawberry bubblegum.

Bonnie turned to face her, and all she saw was Marceline's pale, beautiful face, so close to her blushing one. Her gray eyes were staring intensely at her sea green ones, and Marceline's playful smile was just so adorable.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were done playing! I'm so sorry, Marceline." Bonnie apologized, and she just noticed she was in Marceline's arms, and this made her heart beat so fast, and her face turned from simple pink to Hello Kitty pink.

"It's alright, Bonnie." Marceline finally lets go of Bonnie, and Bonnie was relieved that her heart decided to calm down, but she was also a bit disappointed that she wasn't in Marceline's arms anymore.

"You heard me playing, huh?" Marceline interrupted Bonnie's thoughts.

"Yes, you play so well, Marceline." Bonnie replied, without looking at Marceline to hide her blushing face.

"Thanks," Marceline paused. "What's your next class?"

"Oh, uhm, theater." Bonnie looked at her pink Baby-G wrist watch and realized there was a minute left before getting to class.

"Really? That's just next door to my class!" Marceline said enthusiastically.

Bonnie's face was filled with happiness. Marceline was just next door, and the thought of it sent out giddiness all over her spine. "What is it?"

"Choir." Then Marceline had an idea. "You want me to walk with you? You know, since our classes are so near to each other, we could talk on our way."

"Sure!" Bonnie's smile reached up to her eyes, and she was very excited. "Er, what I meant was, of course! But there's not much to talk about, since they're two doors after this door. Haha."

'_Keep your cool, girl! Look what you've done!'_ Bonnie's thoughts told her.

Then the two started walking, and then they arrived shortly at the theater classroom.

'_Bonnie's right! She clearly wants to talk to you, and you know you also want to!' _Marceline's cerebrum went to talk to her again. And it was right. Ever since gym class finished, Marceline was dying to see Bonnie's pretty pink face again, and she kind of likes to hang out with her sometime. '_A date, maybe?'_

Marceline frowned. There was no way that could happen. Bonnie was just so… _girly, _and it was clear she was straight. And why on earth was she thinking about this?! _'Sheesh.' _Her cerebrum went back to thinking about other things.

"Bonnie, you want to talk after school?" Marceline suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie replied calmly, but inside, she was jumping for joy.

Marceline smiled. "I'll see you outside this door then." Marceline was pointing at the theater classroom's door, and started to walk next door.

They were both standing in front of their respective doors, facing each other.

"Okay!" Bonnie replied loudly for Marceline to hear.

Marceline winked at her and went in the choir classroom.

And as if on cue, when they got in their rooms, it was time for the start of class.

Bonnie was sitting on her desk, completely distracted, just by thinking of Marceline. She imagined the two of them, talking after class, and suddenly Marceline held her hand and told her she liked her.

'_Whoa! Stop right there, girl. Are you considering this to happen? You're straight! And so is Marceline! Don't embarrass yourself.' _Bonnie's brain shouted after seeing her thoughts. Well, the brain has a point. She was straight. She never fell in love with a girl before, and she promised herself when she was young that she would never turn bi or lesbian. But then Marceline came… Oh what the hell! Ugh, this is so confusing. Bonnie escaped her thoughts, thinking about something else. And it all comes down to Marceline again.

The Ooo chamber choir was singing beautifully. The voices were in perfect harmony, and it was definitely good. Marceline was located in the middle of the alto group, and she was singing happily, since all she could think about was after school, hanging out with Bonnie.

And finally, the bell rang and class was over.

*Hey guys! Thanks for reading :))) hope you liked it :3


	4. Chapter 4- You Surprise Me

***HI GUYS! OMG THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY :) I REALLY APPRECIATE IT ;) I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE BIT BORING, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME WILL BE BETTER :3 I'm still working on Chapter 5, and hopefully I'll be done with it soon... Thank you! **

Chapter 4- You Surprise Me

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears! How time became so slow when she was in class, and now the moment she has been waiting for has finally arrived. Her thoughts came to Marceline and how she would keep a conversation going with her. Just by thinking about it, she suddenly felt nervous, her heart was starting to beat faster again, and her hands were all cold and sweaty at the same time. Bonnie sighed. She was going to do this. It's just a normal and friendly conversation anyway, it wouldn't be awkward. Bonnie stood up from her desk and walked to the door. She stood there, waiting for Marceline. After 5 minutes, Marceline still didn't show up.

Bonnie suddenly had a lot of negative thoughts that were inside her brain.

'_What if she forgot the plan? Or maybe she realized that you're not worth the talk? OR MAYBE, SHE THINKS YOU'RE UNCOOL AND RAN AWAY FAR FROM HERE NEVER BOTHERING TO SEE YOU AGAIN?!' _Bonnie suddenly had the urge to cry, since all her thoughts were dominating her, but she decided to stay strong, not minding them at all. Bonnie looked again to the direction of the choir's door, and finally, it opened.

Marceline was the first one to get out of the room, followed by other choir members, who were obviously rushing to the bus. And Bonnie just stood there in complete awe of the view that was walking towards her, which was Marceline. She just noticed what Marceline was wearing; a sweat shirt that had black and red stripes, leg-tight denim jeans, and black Converse shoes. Her long black hair was bouncing behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor just told us some news about our chamber choir going to the finals next month." Marceline apologized.

Marceline gazed at what Bonnie was wearing. She never had time to notice, since all she was noticing for the whole time was Bonnie's beautiful face. Bonnie was wearing a pink hoodie, plain blue jeans, and her blue Converse shoes. Marceline remembered the time during gym class, when Bonnie was tying those blue shoes, and Marceline bit her lips to contain the smile that was forming.

And that hair. Her hair was still in a ponytail, and Marceline wondered if Bonnie was used to have her hair that way. Oh what she'd give to touch and feel Bonnie's hair, when it's freely down. She'd never get tired of smelling its strawberry bubblegum scent.

"You're in chamber choir? That's like the highest form of choir in our school, and it's the school's official choir." Bonnie was amazed, first, the piano, now the chamber choir? Wow, Marceline wasn't just sporty, she was also a musician.

Marceline let out a giggle. "You want to join the chamber choir? You seem to be very interested in it."

"Oh, no way! I can't sing." Bonnie replied. She waved her hands as a sign of No.

"Come on, that's impossible."

"Really, I can't."

Marceline rubbed her chin with her hand. "Well, do you dream of singing?"

"No, I dream of other stuff." Bonnie was staring at the floor, very shy to face Marceline.

"Stuff, like?" Marceline was curious as ever.

"You know, to be able to join a school play," Bonnie paused. Theater has been an interest lately. And aside from that, she had actually two more dreams she wanted to accomplish. "Be a known equestrian anyone can look up to, and the last is the greatest- I want to be part of the Science Congress someday."

Marceline stared at Bonnie, completely fascinated. She analyzed Bonnie's words and knew what her hobbies were: acting, horse riding, and of course, experimenting on science stuff. She knew from the start Bonnie was amazing. She thought that Bonnie's hobbies were interesting. And it turned her on so much, that she felt her cheeks heating up. "Wow Bonnie, those dreams are really interesting. I know it'll happen, and when the time comes that it's happening, I'll be there clapping for you."

Bonnie looked straightly at her. Marceline's reaction was quite unexpected. She imagined Marceline calling her a whimp by now, telling her that her dreams are too impossible to happen. She checked to see if Marceline was just bluffing, but her look was serious. Dead serious. Her gray eyes tell it all. "Thanks, Marcy."

"For what?"

"Giving me hope."

Marceline smiled. "Hey, those are your dreams, of course they'll come true."

Bonnie gave Marceline a smile in return. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't mind it this time.

"Are you doing anything after school?" Marceline asked.

"Wait, let me check." Bonnie opened her backpack to get her little spiral notebook, filled with schedules, very important information, and other stuff.

Marceline was astonished. She could see that each page Bonnie was flipping through were full of words and scribbles. "Woah, quite the organizer, huh?"

Bonnie just nodded, since she had her full attention looking through the pages. "Hmm, well aside from homework, which I can do over the weekend since it's a Friday… No, I have nothing to do."

"Cool, so you want to fill that in, and put: _'hang out with Marcy at McDonald's'_?" Marceline teased Bonnie by exaggerating the tone of her voice, just like a child's when saying the 'hang out with Marcy at McDonald's' part.

"You want to hang out at McDonald's?" Bonnie's attention now turned to Marceline. "Oh and by the way, I don't talk like that, _Marcy_!" Bonnie exaggerated the 'Marcy' part with the same tone Marceline used. And she stuck her tongue out playfully at Marceline.

Marceline laughed. "If it's okay with you, and you don't have to worry about going home, I'll just give you a ride home." Then she stuck her tongue out back at her. "Wait, do you have a car?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. A ride home?! Wow, this day just keeps on getting better and better. For the first time she was actually happy she didn't have her own car.

"Of course, Marcy! And I don't have a car." Duh, obviously Bonnie would never say no to an invitation from Marceline. Her insides lighted up with glee and she couldn't help but blush more and more that she knew she looked like a tomato already. Bonnie then took out a pen from her bag and wrote in her notebook the exact thing Marcy told her to write.

**After class: Hang out with Marcy at McDonald's**

"Okay, my schedule's satisfied." Bonnie puts her pen and notebook back inside her backpack.

"Awesome." Marceline took out her phone from her jeans pocket and searched through it. "Let's see if the sun's shone."

Bonnie's eyes grew wider. "Is that the new iPhone 5?" Bonnie couldn't believe she was seeing an iPhone 5 in the flesh! She heard it just came out in Italy a couple of days ago. And it's not out in Ooo stores yet.

"Yeah." Marceline was still looking at her iPhone's Weather Channel app. "Yes! It's still cloudy, which means I won't be opening my umbrella!"

"You bring an umbrella with you?" Bonnie was further shocked.

"Well, I told you, I hate the sun." Marceline kept her iPhone back inside her pocket and looked at Bonnie. And dang, Bonnie's eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out, and her mouth looked like an O. "Uhm, why are you looking at me like that?"

Bonnie realized too that she was still at her shocked expression, and she changed it back to her normal expression. "Nothing!"

"Really, now?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie nodded innocently, then scowled. She imagined herself looking like a complete idiot in front of Marceline.

Marceline smiled. "Anyway Bonnie," Marceline grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Let's go to the parking lot now."

Marceline led Bonnie to the nearest exit that was leading to the student parking lot. Marceline was walking so fast that Bonnie was trying her best to keep up the speed, and it seems as if Marceline was pulling her since she was holding her hand. They were holding hands! Bonnie blushed because her hand was so sweaty and Marceline's hand was so soft, and it wasn't sweaty like hers. Marceline on the other hand, thought that Bonnie's hand was soft and it was very delicate. She didn't even notice that it was sweaty, and she tried her best not to pressure her grip too much.

Then Bonnie noticed that they were just passing through the student parking lot. "Aren't we going to the parking lot?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But we just passed."

Marceline suddenly stopped her brisk walking and Bonnie came bumping behind her, then Marceline faced Bonnie, but she still hasn't let go of Bonnie's hand. "Who said we were going to _that_ parking lot?" Marceline pointed to the one they just passed by.

Bonnie was confused. "But isn't that the only parking lot for students?"

Marceline smiled evilly. "It seems to me you haven't explored the whole school yet, huh?"

"So let me get this straight, there are two student parking lots?!" Bonnie couldn't hold on to her lower jaw, so it ended up dropping.

Marceline chuckled. Bonnie had that expression again, and it was so alluring. "C'mon, you'll see."

Then they started to walk again, and then they stopped. In front of them was a huge building that had a cream white color and a towering façade. It had garage doors all over the first level, and who knows what's on the second floor. Bonnie never encountered it before, and it was hard to believe that a building like this existed and was a part of the school.

Marceline lets go of Bonnie's hand, and was heading toward one of the garage doors. Bonnie followed her, and was a bit disappointed that Marceline wasn't holding her hand anymore.

"Welcome, to the automotive building of Ooo High School!" Marceline enthusiastically said and then she took out a small remote control from her other pocket and pressed a green button.

The garage door slowly opened, and it revealed a shiny, captivating black car. It had a sleek and cool exterior which gives it a magnetic aura, and there was no dirt, no dust, and no scratches on it. Even the wheels were as clean as an OC's house. Bonnie saw the logo which was a trident, and she knew what this car was.

"I-I-Is this car a M-M-Maserati?" Bonnie stuttered, trying to find the words.

"Yeah, a Quattroporte S." Marceline was busy searching her bag for the car keys.

Bonnie was perplexed. First, the iPhone 5, and now, a Maserati Quattroporte S? There was no way a middle-class 17 year old girl would own very expensive stuff like these. She had the strangest feeling that Marceline was richer than any person in Ooo. "Marcy, may I ask you a question?"

Marceline looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Are you a millionaire?"

Marceline's mouth was formed into a straight line. "I would be lying if I told you I wasn't. And I don't want to lie to you, so yes. Yes I am."

Bonnie was silent. _'Wow, Marcy is definitely full of surprises.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Marceline could see that Bonnie was thinking so deep when she told her the truth.

"Well, it's just that you're full of surprises. First, I met you at gym class, and you were very energetic with the exercises and stuff, that it made me feel like I can do it too, even though I hate gym, and look what happened, you encouraged me and I got to do 20 curl-ups. Then second, you surprised me by playing the piano and by telling me you're in chamber choir. I thought you were just into athletics, but you're a musician as well. And third, your iPhone and Maserati, and it turns out you're a rich girl." Bonnie replied.

Marceline was worried. She doesn't get what Bonnie was saying. Was Bonnie turning her down now? Was it too much for Bonnie to handle in a day? "What do you mean, Bonnie?"

"What I mean is, you surprise me. A lot. And I think that's breathtakingly stunning." Bonnie smiled at Marceline.

And at that moment Marceline was taken aback by those words Bonnie told her. They actually went through her heart like an arrow and it made her heart skip a beat. It was the first time Marceline felt this way, and she didn't know, but was she really falling for this angel in front of her? Marceline was at a lost of words. Looks like Bonnie wasn't the only one who has been surprised lately. "Uhm," Marceline gulped. She didn't know how to respond to Bonnie's words. So she flashed Bonnie an awkward smile, and somewhat managed a few words. "You surprise me too, Bonnie."

Bonnie giggled.

"Looks like I found my car keys. Ready to ride with me, Bonnie?" Marceline pressed the car key sensor and the car unlocked.

"Ready as ever, Marceline." Bonnie smiled, her full trust on Marceline.


	5. Chapter 5- Getting to Know You

***Hey guys :)) sorry I just updated just now. I was really busy at school :( But yeah, here's Chapter 5 :)) Thank you by the way for reading! hahahaha **

Chapter 5- Getting to Know You

Marceline opened the car's door and went in. Bonnie opened the passenger seat's door, and when she saw the inside, gosh it keeps on getting better and better. The seats were pure leather, and it smelled like it too; and the car had a pine scent, which makes it spellbinding. She sat down and closed the door, puts her seatbelt on. Marceline was in the driver's seat, she already had her seatbelt on, she adjusted the rearview mirror, and she was ready as ever to give Bonnie a ride with this monster of a car.

Marceline puts on her black Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses, just in case if some sunlight comes shining through the clouds. And of course, maybe just maybe, impress Bonnie.

Bonnie stared, and she thought Marceline looks so hot with her sunglasses on.

"Do you trust me?" Marceline faced Bonnie, to double check if she was really ready.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me to give you a ride with this road monster?"

Of course Bonnie trusted Marceline. Though they just met, she trusts Marceline a lot already, and there's something about her that's so hypnotic. "Yes, I trust you."

Marceline smiled, hits the gas and off they go.

"So how'd you get that amazing parking space at school?" Bonnie asked. She was still curious why there was a building like that at school.

"I'm taking automotive as my career class. And automotive students get the privilege to park their cars in a _real _garage."

Oh! So that why Bonnie never knew about that building. She wasn't taking automotive. "So you want to be a car mechanic when you graduate from college?"

Marceline laughed so hard, but then her face grew impassive. "That's impossible. My dad would never approve of it."

Her dad. The person with her mom, who raised her up into this nice and beautiful girl. He's also the same person who might have given her this Maserati…

As they were drove on the highway, the car was so powerful, just like a cheetah running in the desert.

"Your car's amazing, Marcy. Is it a luxury car?"

Marceline nodded. "My dad got it for me as a present during my 16th birthday."

Wow, Marceline's dad must really love her! This car's too expensive to be given as a birthday present, but he gave it to her anyway. "It's a very nice birthday present, Marcy."

"It's okay, I guess." Marceline shrugged. She seemed not to be interested in the topic. At that point she was so lifeless.

"Your dad must be a good guy."

Marceline didn't reply. She just drove, there was no movement, no words, just silence. The atmosphere became like that for a while.

Bonnie was worried. Did she say something that by any chance, hurt Marceline? But what? Was it about the car? Or maybe, it was about her dad… But it doesn't make any sense!

"Bonnie," Marceline finally broke the silence. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

Finally, a word came out from Marceline's mouth! "Yes please!"

"My CD's are in the compartment in front of you." Marceline pointed. "I'm warning you though, they're pretty boring."

Bonnie opened it looked through the CD's, and she was stunned with what she saw. Most of them were the music of the classical musicians! Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Schubert, and so much more!

"You have a CD of Mozart's music?!" Bonnie's voice was so electrifying. She couldn't believe Marceline's interested with classical music.

"Yeah, why, you like those types of music?" Marceline was surprised as well.

"I _love_ classical music."

"Well, let's play it then." Marceline for the first time smiled again in the car. The atmosphere was getting better. It's a relief Bonnie wasn't mentioning her dad anymore. _Phew_! "I thought if you'd see my CD's, you'd think I like boring stuff."

"Classical music isn't boring, Marcy." Bonnie carefully took out the CD from its case and puts it inside the car's CD player.

The first track, Piano Concerto no. 21, was currently playing, and it was beautiful.

Bonnie sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed total peace. It was totally the cure for her nervousness when talking to Marceline. Especially when she knows Marceline's taking her to McDonald's! Was this like a date, or something? Bonnie then frowned. She was thinking of that again! She was getting tired of being so imaginative of things that are so impossible to happen. Plus! She is so not bi.

Marceline was lost deep in her thoughts too. She never expected Bonnie to like classical music too. It's hard to say this, but Bonnie was perfect for her. She can be beautiful, calm, clever, and amazing at the same time. Oh how she wished she could ask her out. Ask her where? Homecoming? Ha. There's no way Bonnie would say yes. And all she'd end up as a date would be rejection. So she'll just think of times like this when they're alone together as a date. Except for the fact that Bonnie doesn't think of it that way. Marceline sighed, listened to the music as well, and there she realized.

"So that's why you were listening to me."

"Huh?" Bonnie was probably thinking too much, that she didn't hear Marceline.

"You know, when I was playing the piano." Marceline was looking straight ahead on the road.

"Oh," Bonnie blushed. "Well, I heard it while I was on my way to class, and you know I'm a geek for those kinds of music, so I went to search where it was coming from, and it turns out, you were the one playing it."

Instead of a reply, Marceline gestured Bonnie a crooked smile. So Bonnie took this opportunity to tell Marceline something.

"You play the overture brilliantly, Marcy." There. And she meant it too! She'd do anything to listen to Marceline play it again.

Marceline gave Bonnie a quick glance and smiled. "Thank you, Bonnie. It's the first time someone told me that."

Bonnie was horrified. Surely that wasn't true. "What about your parents?"

"My dad isn't always at home. And my mom died when I was four." Marceline was hoping Bonnie would move to another discussion. She really didn't want to talk about her family. Her family for her, was nothing like a family.

Bonnie grew silent. Poor Marcy, her dad isn't always around to spend time with her, and then her mom died ever since she was a child. Bonnie wanted to cry at the moment. She imagined a little Marceline all alone in a room, playing a sad tune of the piano, and those gray eyes, full of tears. Bonnie felt so bad for asking her about her family in the first place. "I'm s-s-orry, Marcy."

Marceline saw Bonnie's tormented expression and realized it was because of what she told her about her parents. "Oh Bonnie, don't be sad. Look, it turned out okay for me, to grow up all alone. I became independent and strong because of that. So it's not that bad."

Bonnie looked at her. Those green eyes are driving her insane! _Easy there, girl. _"Please, don't be in that expression anymore." Marceline comforted her.

And after a moment, an inch of a smile was formed in Bonnie's lips. Marceline smiled, and was happy that Bonnie was happy.

"Well, what about your friends?" Bonnie continued.

"What about them?"

"Don't they think you play the piano well?"

"They never heard me play the piano." Then Marceline chuckled. "They always wanted to hear me play, but no, I don't want to."

Bonnie wondered. Why on earth would Marceline not want to play it in front of her friends?

"You're probably wondering why I don't play it for them."

Bonnie was bewildered. How on earth did Marceline know she was thinking of that?! Oh now she's a psychic? "How did you know?"

Marceline shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"You guessed right. So tell me, why?" Bonnie was anxious to know.

"It brings out a lot of painful memories, because my mom used to play the piano, and every time I play it, it just, constricts me. That's why I play it when I'm all alone."

Then it struck bonnie. All the puzzle pieces are coming together, and they fit! That's why Marceline's expression was in so much pain, when she was playing the overture. "But, why do you still play it anyway, if you remember your mom?"

"It's the only memory I have left of her."

Those words. Those deep but painful words! Bonnie couldn't stand this sad talk, so she decided to skip this. So she fell silent.

Marceline voluntarily broke the awkwardness. "But you know, my friends do hear me play the bass guitar all the time."

"You play the bass?!" Bonnie was, well I lost count on how many times she was shocked for the day, so yeah, she was shocked.

"Yeah, it's like the first instrument I ever learned. And of course, because of the band." Marceline explained.

"You have a band?!"

"Wow, is that all too much?" Marceline was almost about to laugh at how she kept on shocking Bonnie all the time, but she managed to bite her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have so much skills!" Then Bonnie suddenly grew interested with the topic. Especially if it's about Marceline's skills. "Tell me more of your skills, so I won't be shocked anymore."

Bonnie smiled at the idea. This is the perfect way to know Marceline!

"Look, I don't have that much skill. I just play the bass, the piano, and the only sport I participate in is fencing." Marceline paused, thinking about other skills she might have, but nothing comes to mind. "That's just about it."

"Fencing huh," Bonnie was imagining Marceline, carrying her sword or whatever the fencers call it, and was fully dressed in armor, protecting Bonnie from the dangers lurking around. _Her knight in shining armor has come to rescue her_. Bonnie was dreamily staring into space, unaware she was smiling at nothing.

"Why?"

Bonnie was still daydreaming.

"Hello, Bonnie?" Marceline waved one hand at Bonnie's face.

Bonnie suddenly woke up. "What?"

"So yeah, what's with fencing?"

"Well I think you're ho- uhm what I meant was," Bonnie gathered her whole being together. She was about to say hot! "It's kinda obvious that you play that sport."

"You think so?" Marceline was smiling widely. Did she hear Bonnie right? Was she about to say, hot? Marceline shook her head. She must be hearing things.

"First of all, it's a sport. Last time I checked during gym class, you were so active, and I guessed it's impossible for you not to play a sport. And second, it's an expensive sport, and I observed you possess expensive things." Bonnie was explaining like she was doing one of her calculus equations.

"Quite the detective, aren't you Bonnie?" Marceline looked like she had a little private joke of her own.

It actually made Bonnie smile, because seeing Marceline like that was just so dreamy. But then, was fencing the only sport Marceline knew? From first sight, Marceline seems to look like one of those jock-girls who know soccer, basketball, softball, track and field, cross-country, and the others out there.

"Wait, you only do fencing?" Bonnie's curiosity went out from her mouth.

"Uh-huh, since I was six."

"But, you look like you've done every single sport your whole life!" Bonnie still couldn't believe it.

Marceline gave Bonnie a startled stare. Surely she doesn't look like an athletic person. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded. She was totally figuring out why Marceline only plays fencing. Why on earth during gym class she was so… sporty? The mystery of Marceline Abadeer keeps on getting deeper and deeper.

"Well, I don't play any other sport aside from fencing. It's perfect for me, since its trainings are held in a closed area, so the sun won't be shining in my face." Marceline recalled the time when it was almost her 6th birthday, and she told her dad that she wanted to try a sport, and that would be the greatest present ever. Eventually he agreed, and they searched for the perfect sport for her, and he knew her issues with the sun, so he chose fencing, so she wouldn't get hurt. It was actually the first time she saw how concerned her dad was, and that was the only moment she felt she was loved…

Hmm, the sun. It's a huge factor to Marceline's lifestyle. And Bonnie's very analytical right now to figure it all out. "I've been noticing, what is it with you and the sun?"

Marceline's mouth was in a straight line now. And she was frowning. She didn't want to tell Bonnie the truth. She'll be so disgusted, that she'll avoid her. And she can't bear to see Bonnie do that to her. "I can't."

"Why?"

"You might not want to talk to me again."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the words. She would never do that to Marceline, no matter how bad the truth was. She's too, attached to her now. And it's too late to let go. The music just changed to Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, and it was so not the right music for this moment. It was such a fast and fun tune, but then the atmosphere wasn't anything like that right now.

Then suddenly they stopped. Bonnie was too distracted with her own thoughts that she hadn't notice they were already parked outside McDonald's. The music stopped, Marceline grabbed her keys, went out of the car, and took out her sunglasses.

She peeked at Bonnie with a smile at her face. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Bonnie smiled. Marceline actually let her forget what she was thinking about, when she smiled at her. And of course, those gray eyes were exposed. It was impossible to miss a stare like that. Bonnie quickly went out of the car and walked beside Marceline as they head towards the restaurant.

_While they were eating…_

"Since when did you start to be an equestrian?" Marceline asked Bonnie while she bit a portion of her Quarter Pounder.

"I started when I was 5. My parents are equestrians themselves, so they wanted me to give it a try, and ever since then, I was loving it." Bonnie replied, and took a sip from her mocha latte.

"That's cool. So you go to a horse ranch?"

"Yeah, for about every weekend I have to go to the ranch for practice, and even horse shows sometimes."

Marceline swallowed. Bonnie was really into the sport. That's just so, attractive to Marceline's eyes.

"What about you?" It was Bonnie's turn now.

"What about me?"

"How many times do you practice fencing?"

"We have practices on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, after school." Marceline replied. "But if there's a competition, it's usually held on Saturdays."

Bonnie thought about it, but isn't that like a tight schedule? Marceline has choir too, by the way.

"What about choir? Aren't there any complications with your schedule?" Then Bonnie remembered. "And what about your band? Don't you have practice too?"

Marceline shrugged. "Well, it's not really complicated for me, since choir practice is on 8th period, and band practice is at lunch time."

"Your band practices at school?"

"Yeah, and we're like, the school's official rock band. So it all works out."

Bonnie didn't even know the school had a rock band! Let alone she knew it was Marceline's band. "Dude, I didn't even know that." Bonnie swallowed a French fry.

Marceline laughed. "We represent the school for band battles from other schools, and sometimes we would have gigs at different diners."

"Wow, I wish I was like that." Bonnie sighed. "The only thing I represent the school in are scholastic decathlons."

"Well, I wish I was smart like you." Marceline smiled. "I can tell, from the start of gym class you're an "A" Honor Roll student."

"You're wrong though." Bonnie smiled mischievously.

Marceline raised a brow in confusion. "Really?"

"I have a C- in gym."

Marceline and Bonnie looked at each other for a second, and they burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I can help you with gym." Marceline winked.

Bonnie blushed. "How?"

"Persuade you." Marceline smiled so mockingly.

"And how are you gonna persuade me?" Bonnie challenged.

"You'll see. "Marceline smirked.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Bonnie raised her brow at the ridicule. "And did you just smirk at me?"

Marceline shrugged. "Maybe."

Bonnie's mouth went dry. Marceline was so invitingly seductive with her attitude like that. Oh, and those eyes. Those dashingly irresistible gray eyes…

They were talking, joking around, and it seems as if it was their best Friday ever. But eventually, time kills their joy.

"It's getting late, Marcy. I think I should go home." Bonnie looked at her watch. It was already 7 pm.

Marceline was a bit disappointed, but she had to go home too. "Yeah, me too, so, shall we?"

They both went out of the restaurant and then to Marceline's car. Bonnie still couldn't believe she was riding and seeing a Maserati in the flesh!

"Ready?" Marceline asked.

Bonnie nodded.

And off they went to the road.

They arrive shortly at Bonnie's house and Marceline turned the engine off. She examined Bonnie's house, and it looked like a very cozy and simple one. Unlike her house.

"Thank you, for the treat and the ride Marcy." Bonnie took off her seat belt, and looked at Marceline.

Marceline was staring at her too.

The atmosphere became so silent and a bit awkward, but their own thoughts were too noisy.

'_Should I do it? Should I tell her I like her?'_ Marceline thought.

'_Why is she making me so nervous?' _ Bonnie's thoughts were playing over and over again like a tape recorder.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" Marceline decided to speak first. She didn't bother with the plan.

"Yeah, see yah. Thanks again!" Bonnie finally went out of the car and as Marceline drove on, she waved goodbye.

_Later that night…_

Bonnie was at her room, and she couldn't concentrate on her homework. She was too distracted with her thoughts on Marceline.

'_I have to finish this before tomorrow! I have a busy weekend, and homework can't be done over the weekend.'_ Bonnie tried to keep her mind in math mode but it still didn't work. What is it with Marceline, that's so bewitching? Maybe she was turning bi. But Bonnie shook the thought out of her head and went back to work the best she can.

On other views, Marceline was at her large bed room, writing words for her new song. And it's all about Bonnie! She figured sooner or later she had to tell Bonnie about her feelings, and singing her a song about it would be a great idea. Well, we'll just have to see…


	6. Chapter 6- Good Morning !

**hey guys! so here's chapter 6. I hope you guys like it ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. It really made my day 3 :" **

Chapter 6- Good Morning!

It was after school, and Marceline asked Bonnie to meet her near the choir room, and Bonnie didn't know why, so she waited for Marceline. And after a few seconds, Marceline went out of the choir room's door, and her face was dark and serious.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked with full concern.

"Bonnie, I have to leave. I'm sorry." Marceline didn't bother to answer her question.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You don't understand." Marceline's tone was cold. "I'm going somewhere far away, and I'm not coming back."

Bonnie dropped her school books. NEVER COMING BACK?! No. This is not happening. "No, you can't Marcy!"

"I'm sorry, but my dad insists I go to where he is now." Marceline looked twice as pained as Bonnie.

"But I don't want you to! I-I Love you!" Bonnie finally said it. Yes, she did love her. She loved Marceline so much that she couldn't bear to see Marceline go away. Away from her.

Marceline stared at her. "You shouldn't have said that. You actually make me want to leave soon. I'm sorry, but I'm not in to girls." Marceline walked out of the building, and left Bonnie all alone.

Bonnie fell to her knees. She couldn't believe what happened! Marceline was leaving, and what hurts most was, Marceline's rejection. Tears fell from her sea green eyes, and everything turned dark, as her whole world did.

Bonnie woke up with the sun shining through the window on her face. She checked her wall clock, and it was 7 in the morning. Thank glob, it was just a dream! It actually felt like it was true, and she really didn't know why, but it hurt her down to her spine. And she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She really did cry! Did she really feel that way towards Marceline? Wow, she really was turning bi. But surely Marceline wasn't one. Maybe the dream was a sign that Marceline doesn't want any romantic relationship with a girl.

'_Especially with an ugly girl like me.' _Bonnie sighed. Maybe this was just all part of the teenage phase. It will eventually go away after a few days. Or months. Or years. Bonnie got up from her bed and went to take a bath and prepare herself to buy some food in the grocery store to bring to the horse ranch later.

Marceline was already awake, since she always wakes up early in the morning. She was cooking breakfast which was bacon and eggs. She was cooking the bacon first, but when she looked inside the refrigerator for some eggs, there were no more eggs! Marceline frowned.

"The list was right, I really need to buy some groceries." Marceline remembered the weekend-to-do list she wrote yesterday at English class. "Oh well," Marceline continued to cook her bacon.

As Marceline was eating her breakfast, she at the same time, continued to write in her journal the words for her song.

_I can't explain it… _

_It's the way I feel… _

_Don't take it as a joke… _

_Because this is real…_

Marceline was jotting down the words on her journal and eventually came down to a stop. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. Was she really ready to take the risk of losing Bonnie's friendship by expressing what she truly feels? Oh yeah, the 'curse of having a crush on a straight girl' is upon her now. Marceline puts down her pencil, and finished her bacon. Maybe going to the grocery right now was a great idea to relax her thoughts. Okay, she's going.

Bonnie was riding her pink bike on her way to the grocery store. It was safe to ride her bike, since it was still a bit early in the morning, and it's a great day to be outside! The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the birds were chirping, and she didn't know why, but it felt like something great was gonna happen today. Finally, she arrived at her destination, and she parked her bike outside with all the other bikes in the bike racks of the parking lot. She tightly tied her bike to the pole, and she went in to the store.

Surprisingly, the grocery store was deserted. Well, there were people, but only a little bit. Guess it was a bit early. Bonnie checked her watch, and yeah, it was about 8:30 am. Bonnie grabbed a shopping basket, and she grabbed her grocery list inside her sweat pants' pocket.

**Things to buy:**

**Bread**

**Sausage**

**Pickles**

**Tomatoes**

**Cheese**

**Mayonnaise**

That seems to be it. Bonnie went to the bread section, and started her search. So far, she already had the bread, the sausage, the jarred pickles, the red tomatoes, and her favorite cheese inside her basket. All that was left was the mayonnaise. She went to the condiment section and oh yeah, she found the mayonnaise! But too bad, it was really high up! Bonnie tried her best to reach up and get the mayonnaise, but was unsuccessful. She tried to look around for people to help her, but it didn't go according to plan, since the place was so deserted. So she continued to keep on reaching it.

'Okay, I got the eggs, so what else?' Marceline checked her basket and was satisfied she had the eggs. She sure wished she had a list of things she wanted to buy, but unfortunately, she's not that organized. Unlike someone she knew, who really has a notepad full of schedules, and lists of things to do. Bonnie was opposite of her. And in a lot of ways. Except for the fact they both loved classical music. But still, opposites attract, don't they? Marceline smiled at the idea. Now she was wishing she knew what Bonnie was doing right now.

And her wish came true.

When she passed by the condiments section, she saw someone struggling to reach up and get something in the top of the shelf. And it was Bonnie. She was wearing pink sweat pants, white high-cut Converse shoes, and her t-shirt was plain black. Marceline's jaw dropped wide open. Bonnie looked so good in black! Wow, the temperature suddenly changed to a hundred and eighty degrees. And a huge turn on: Bonnie's hair was in a messy bun.

'_Control yourself, Marceline.'_ Marceline screamed at herself. She took a deep breath, and relaxed.

'_Almost there!'_ Bonnie's teeth were clenched, and she was reaching up so high to get the jar of mayonnaise, but then someone grabbed it for her.

Bonnie faced the person who got it, and bam!

It was none other than Marceline.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes, so she rubbed them hard. Oh glob, now her imagination went too far. Maybe she was just day dreaming. Maybe she was going crazy!

"Hey, Bonnie," Marceline greeted.

Bonnie stopped rubbing her eyes; maybe she wasn't crazy after all. It really was Marceline! Glob, she was tall! "Marceline? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." Marceline smiled, and handed her the mayonnaise. "Here you go, I think you needed that?"

"Y-y-yeaaahh…" Bonnie stuttered. She was still overwhelmed to see Marceline here. And Marceline looked so- how do you call it- ah, studly. She was wearing black Adidas athletic shorts, gray Nike high top shoes, which totally matches her eyes, and a red shirt that says:** "I WAS BORN TO SAY TOUCHé"**. It was probably her fencing shirt. And her raven black hair was behind her. Oh, what a sight. It feels as if Bonnie was watching a goddess.

"I see you're buying ingredients for a sandwich." Marceline pointed at Bonnie's basket.

"Well I see you're just buying eggs." Bonnie said as she saw Marceline's basket.

"Touché, Bonnie." Marceline winked. "Well, when I was in the car, I had a lot of stuff in my mind that I wanted to buy, but unfortunately, I forgot."

Bonnie giggled. "You should've at least listed it on a piece of paper." Bonnie showed Marceline her grocery list.

"I'll try that next time then," Marceline took a bottle of ketchup, which was just below the mayonnaise, and held it up for Bonnie to see. "But I did remember just now that I needed some of this, too."

Bonnie crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm glad you remembered, Marcy."

"Are you smirking at me?" Marceline raised her brow.

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe."

Marceline smiled wickedly. "I see, trying to make up from yesterday, huh?" Is it just Marceline who thinks that smirk was sexy? Not only that, but god, Bonnie's cheeks were so rosy pink that Marceline had the urge to touch them, but she stopped herself.

Bonnie smiled calmly, but her insides jumped happily as if they won the lottery. It was such a privilege to see Marceline so playful like that. "So, is that all what you need?"

Marceline looked down at her basket. So far, it was all she could remember. "Yeah, I might as well give up."

"Are you gonna check out?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Uh-huh." Bonnie walked to the cash register, and Marceline followed.

"Oh, now you're leaving me behind?" Marceline told Bonnie as she caught up beside her.

"No," Bonnie continued. "I'm trying to be faster than you for once."

Marceline laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I had a hard time catching up with you in gym class, and when we walked to the garage. So now I'm trying to get back at you." Bonnie stuck out her tongue teasingly.

Marceline never felt so happy her whole life when she saw Bonnie like that. All smiling and merry like that. And what made her more happy was that she was one of the reasons behind it.

After paying for their stuff, Marceline asked Bonnie a question. "You need a ride home?"

'_Oh don't mind if I do,' _Bonnie thought. But then her thoughts came to her bike, which was tied to a pole. She frowned. "Thanks for the offer Marcy, but I already have a ride."

"Oh, you have a car now?"

"No, I have my bike. I told you, I don't have a car, and I can't borrow my parents' car, because they use it when they go to work." Bonnie replied.

Marceline raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You're gonna use a bike to get home?!"

"Why?"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Bonnie blushed. Marceline's tone was defs concerned. It made her day more amazing. "No it isn't, so yeah, I'll see you at school then."

Bonnie turned and went to her bike. Wow, it was so unexpected that she'd see Marceline in the grocery store. It really made her day! But she'll have to wait for Monday, to see Marceline again. She missed her already.

"She needs a car." Marceline muttered to herself.

Marceline was on her way home, and she took the route near Bonnie's house. Well, it was way more fast and plus! She might even get to see her, if given a chance. Then she passed by Starbucks, and decided to get a sip of coffee. She parked her car in a vacant space outside, and went in. Oh yeah, the smell was so refreshing! Pure brewed coffee scent everywhere! Marceline never thought about it, but maybe this is a great place to continue writing her song.

"Hello ma'am, what's your order?" The girl in a Starbucks uniform who is managing the cash register asked.

"Uhm , I'd like one grande Mocha Chocolate Chip frap, please." Marceline said.

"Okay, is that all?"

But before Marceline could answer, she turned her head slightly facing the door, and she saw a familiar silhouette parking a bike in the parking rack just outside! Oh yeah, this day keeps on getting better and better.

"Oh, I almost forgot! How much are these gift cards of yours?" Marceline pointed at the set of cards that were in front of the register.

"It all depends ma'am, you can choose whatever amount you like."

"Oh, I'll take one, and make sure it has an amount of a hundred bucks."

The cashier was mystified. That was a large amount. "Why, yes ma'am!"

"And can you please give it to her?" Marceline motioned her head to the door, and Bonnie was done tying her bike to the rack.

"That girl with the black shirt?"

"Yes!" Marceline took out 200 dollar bills from her wallet. "Keep the change."

The cashier's jaw dropped open. That was the first time a customer gave a huge tip. "Thank you ma'am!"

Marceline smiled. "Don't thank me, thank her." Marceline watched the door and Bonnie was almost there. "Oh and by the way, don't tell her I was the one who bought it, okay?"

"Will do," The cashier smiled, like she was excited or something. " Your order will be ready in a minute. Uhm, what's your name again ma'am?"

"Marceline."

Marceline hurriedly walked to a table, far away so that Bonnie wouldn't be able to see her. So much for writing the song here. But it's better to see Bonnie again. Even if they departed just, 30 minutes ago, she missed her. Badly.

Oh! Bonnie just came in! Oh yeah, she could see her at the cash register. She wanted to see the look on Bonnie's face when she gets the gift card.

Bonnie's eyes widened. The cashier just gave her a gift card worth a hundred bucks, and she didn't know why. "Am I like, your thousandth customer or something?"

The cashier shook her head. "It's a gift from someone, ma'am. And thank you!"

Okay, officially, Bonnie was confused. "From someone? And why are you thanking me?"

"Just take it, ma'am, or it'll be a waste."

It was true. Bonnie was a bit happy that she was given that gift card. She'll be coming to Starbucks anytime she wants! Bonnie took it from the cashier, and kept it in her pocket.

"You're not going to use it ma'am?"

"Not for now, I'll be using cash first." Bonnie smiled. Then she made her order. She was thinking on saving it for special purposes like, when she treats her friends out, or even better! Treat Marceline out. This was perfect! A coffee date, with that girl would be great. They'd talk and talk for hours, since the place was just near her house. She sure wished she could thank the person for giving her this, even though it's a bit creepy.

"A grande Mocha chocolate chip for Marceline!" The guy in Starbucks uniform shouted, while placing the coffee on top of the mini bar.

Marceline's eyes looked like they were about to drop on the ground and her mouth opened wide. She totally forgot to tell the lady to not shout her name while serving the coffee! Great, now her cover was ruined!

Bonnie was wondering, was she really imagining things this time? First, the gift card, and now out of nowhere, Marceline's name was called by a guy who serves the coffees? Does she need a psychiatrist to stop all this madness? Her madness for Marceline?

_Ohh, someone's love sick._

Marceline got up from her chair silently like an assassin, trying to hide from Bonnie's curious, beautiful green eyes. She was ducking while walking to the mini bar, like a complete idiot. She was trying her best to hide, even though it's totally obvious.

Bonnie couldn't believe it, but she was sure that was Marceline who's acting like no one sees her walking like that. She then walked behind Marceline.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" Bonnie poked Marceline's back.

Marceline reluctantly stood up straight, like a soldier listening to the commander. "Oh, Bonnie? I didn't see you there."

"Yeah right," Bonnie put her hands on her hips, expecting some logical explanation why Marceline was here. "Well, why are you hiding and walking sneakily?"

Marceline gave up. There was no way she could escape Bonnie's detective mind. "Fine, I was on my way home, and I decided to take a stop in here. I didn't expect you'd be coming here 7 minutes later."

Wait a minute! Now it all makes sense, the gift card was from Marceline! Well, how would Marceline know she came 7 minutes later? It's because she saw her! And the gift card was worth a hundred dollars, and the only person she knows who's richer than Bill Gates is Marceline. So much for the coffee date…

"Spill it, Abadeer."

"Spill what?" Uh-oh, maybe Bonnie's figured it all out. Marceline tried to act innocent as possible.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't act all innocent. I know it was you who gave me this." Bonnie took out the gift card from her pocket and showed it to Marceline.

"Look dude, I have no idea what you're talking about." Marceline couldn't take it anymore, she was about to laugh, but stopped it and managed a small smile.

"I knew it." Bonnie saw the small smile, and smiled back at Marceline.

Marceline burst out laughing. Then Bonnie started to laugh too. And everyone was staring at them.

"Wow Bonnie, I never would've thought you'd guess." Marceline wiped her tears from laughing.

"But really Marcy, why'd give me this?" Bonnie wanted so badly to know.

"You know," Marceline shrugged her shoulders. "It's because whenever I want to be alone, thinking and reflecting, I'd choose Starbucks as my venue. And if someday you'd want to be alone, and think about stuff, then try this place."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Marcy. Thank you." Bonnie bowed her head down, to hide her red cheeks. Marceline was so sweet and caring! Fine, she'll admit it. She likes Marceline. A lot. And she didn't care even that Marceline was a girl like her. Even though she just met her yesterday, Marceline made a huge impact on her.

Marceline lifted Bonnie's chin, to get a clear view of her red and heavenly face. "Bonnie, is it natural for your face to be pinkish and sometimes red like that?"

Bonnie blushed harder. Oh glob, Marceline obviously knew she blushed often! This was embarrassing, especially when she knows gray eyes were staring intensely at her. Just to be safe,

"Yes, it is natural, why, you think it's weird?" Bonnie replied. She tried her best to look away from those gray eyes, but her green ones kept going back to stare back at Marceline's gray ones. And she totally realized they were in public, and Marceline was holding her chin like that. It was so intimate! And it made her blush even more and more.

"Not at all, I think you're, beautiful." Marceline smiled. And it was the most sincere smile she gave to anyone for a long time. She stared at Bonnie's eyes for a while, and then her lips. She had this sudden want to kiss her, even though people were there, and it wasn't bad enough that some were staring. Why can't they just mind their own business?!

"B-b-b-beautiful?" Bonnie could feel tears on her eyes. It was the first time someone called her that. And what's even more great is that, Marceline was the one who said it.

Marceline nodded. "Look at yourself, Bonnie. You're beautiful. Please don't tell me you knew just now."

Bonnie hugged Marceline. And she didn't care if people were staring. Marceline's scent was so lavender-ish, and there's that other scent that she uniquely has, and it was so breathtaking. She touched her raven black hair, and it was so soft and silky. She could do this all day.

That took Marceline by surprise. Was it really just now that Bonnie heard that? With a face like that, who wouldn't think she was beautiful? She hugged Bonnie back tightly, not wanting to let go. Bonnie smelled so citrusy, and there was that scent on hair that smelled so good, and Marceline called it a strawberry-bubblegum flavor.

"Bonnie, I think our fraps are getting hot now." Marceline just realized that they forgot about their orders.

Bonnie quickly let go and was in shock herself. "Oh glob! We totally forgot!"

They both looked at the mini bar, and their orders were still there, but the cream melted already. The girl, who was the cashier looked at both of them. "You want new ones, ma'ams?"

Marceline looked at Bonnie, and Bonnie shook her head.

"I think melted fraps are great." Marceline told the cashier, and took the two drinks from the bar.

Marceline handed Bonnie her drink. "So, where are you going?"

"Home." Bonnie replied quietly.

"Want a ride?"

Marceline expected Bonnie to say that she has a bike as a ride. But to her surprise, Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, please," Bonnie gave Marceline a thumbs up. But frowned, as she remembered her bike. "But, my bike-"

"Say no more, we can put your bike inside the trunk."

"But my bike's big."

"You clearly haven't seen the trunk yet, huh?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Okay, let's roll." Marceline winked.

Bonnie blushed again.

It was in fact, a good morning.


End file.
